


Heartbreaker

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: The reader finds comfort knowing she could never break Erik’s heart.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Heartbreaker

“So, did he cry?” Raven asked smirking, as you walked through the front door.You hung up up your coat and sat your keys down.

“What?” you tilted your head looking up at Raven with your eyebrows raised.

She leaned against the railing of the staircase, “Oh come on, I could tell before you left that you were ready to dump him… poor guy is probably crying his eyes out like all the others.”

“What do you mean like all the others?” you questioned, while taking off your heels. “He said he understood.”

“And you believed him?” she gaped. “He was just trying to save face! But we could all tell he was falling for you.”

Your eyebrows knitted together giving Raven a questioning look.

She shook her head, “Poor boys… you’d think they know better by now, that you’re a heartbreaker.”

“Heartbreaker? Me?” You blinked your eyes rapidly, this was all news to you. It didn’t make sense, it seemed best to end things before the relationship went sour. “I’m just dating-”

“Yeah and breaking hearts along the way. The guys you date tend to start falling for you by the third date, are ready to give you the world.”

“No, they don’t. It’s all just flirting… guys will say anything to you know,” you said starting to climb the stairs.

“To fuck?” Raven said blatantly.

“Well, yes, if you’re going to be crude about it,” you muttered.

Raven chuckled, as you and her started walking upstairs together. “Yeah, well it’s been my experience that when guys are just looking to get laid, they usually don’t buy engagement rings or talk about weddings.”

You paused midstep, most of the guys you dated had brought up marriage at some point. Was this not a usual thing? How was this all coming to your attention right now? This wasn’t your intention. You didn’t want to be known as a heartbreaker.

Tears started to well in the corner of your eyes. You started to think of the long list of guys you dated, how you carelessly dumped with a smile on your face over dinner. You never thought it meant anything.

“Oh shit,” Raven mumbled, “Why are you crying?”

Your lips trembled as you tried to speak, “I’m a bad person!”

More tears slid down your cheeks making a mess out of your face. You wiped them away, smearing mascara under your eyes.

“I didn’t mean to,” you whined, covering your mouth with your hands as you sobbed harder.

Raven bit her lip, “Come on, let’s get you to your room before you wake all the students.”

She guided you to your room and along the way tried to reassure you that you weren’t evil or terrible. But you still ended up crying yourself to sleep and feeling miserable about what you had considered carefree dating.  
…

“Morning!” Raven chirped as she entered the kitchen.

Hank and Charles were at the table and Erik was currently at the stove fixing breakfast for himself.

“Did you check on Y/n?” Hank asked as Raven sat next to him at the table.

She stole a piece of bacon off of his plate, “Yeah, she’s still pretty torn up about it. She’s acting like she was the one who was dumped.”

“She’s still in bed!?” Erik huffed. “She’s an adult for god’s sake! When will she start acting like one?”

“Erik, calm down, have patience…” Charles spoke calmly. “I’m sure I can get someone to take over her class.”

Erik groaned, turning off the stove. He grabbed the plate and headed upstairs.

“Get out of bed!” Erik shouted, banging on your bedroom door. “You have a class to teach! Get over yourself!”

You stayed in bed and peeked out from under the covers. You knew it was ridiculous to just be laying in bed crying over spilt milk. There was nothing you could do. Calling any of your exes would only lead to reopening old wounds.

But you felt terrible. All you could focus on was all your past relationships and analyzing every little detail you could remember.

Your door suddenly swung open, Erik stepped in wearing a scowl on his face. The two halves of your door knob floated in the air around him.

“I brought you something to eat,” he said, setting a plate of eggs and sausage with side of toast on your nightstand. “You need to take better care of yourself, and before you say anything, ice cream is not enough to live on.”

Without arguing, you sat up and started eating.

“I can’t believe that you’ve spent the last two days wallowing in self pity. You have a job and other commitments to worry about…”

Erik was always getting on you about things, like being more responsible and acting more like an adult. Last year, he even made an appointment for you with an accountant because you kept putting off filing your taxes.

“Thank you, Erik,” you muttered softly.

He sighed in response, “Just… get back to your responsibilities.”

You smiled to yourself after he left your room and reassembled the doorknob. All the other boys you know might be in love with you, but at least Erik wasn’t.

There was something oddly comforting about that thought. Just knowing that that big old stick in the mud wasn’t harboring any feelings for you, made you feel like you haven’t carelessly walked over everyone’s feelings.

Erik was always very forthcoming with you, never sparing your feelings. You doubted anything you’ve ever done hurt him.

After you finished eating, you finally got out of bed to shower and get dressed.

…

“I saw that Ms. L/n has returned to work,” Charles said smiling at Erik. “I wonder what motivated her to do so.”

Erik made himself comfortable on the leather sofa.  
“You would’ve allowed her to mope around for the rest of the month,” he defended. “You already proved to be the king of self pity.”

Charles chuckled, “That’s because I’m far more intuned with my feelings compared to some people.”

Erik sipped his coffee, “If it hadn’t been for the rest of us, you would’ve died.”

“Perhaps, but that’s beside the point… you care about y/n.”

Erik rolled his eyes, Charles always thinking he knows everything. Lately, he’s been harping Erik about his supposed interest in y/n. It made Erik want to laugh, no man in his right mind would consider being in a relationship with her.

The girl was a walking disaster. She was so emotional, clumsy, and absent minded. He often wondered how’s she gotten so far in life without his help.

Charles was staring at Erik with a knowing look. His eyes full of delight and a small smirk playing on his lips. Erik wanted to smack that look right off his face.

“Don’t you have students to worry about?” Erik snapped.

He knew that Charles respected his privacy enough not to read his mind, but it was irritating that the bastard was acting so smug. The very thought of Charles believing something so absurd made Erik’s blood boil.

For the rest of the day it was on Erik’s mind.

As he lectured to his last class of the day, he trailed off. All he could do was picture your face.

“Professor?” one of the students called out.

Erik rapidly blinked his eyes, “ahem, yes- well-”

Suddenly the bell rung, and his students filed out of his classroom. He rubbed his head, at least the day was pretty much over.

Later, there was a soft knock on hs office door, “Erik?” your voice said gently from the otherside.

“Come in,” he responded laying the essay he was reading down.

“I just wanted to thank you for this morning,” you smiled setting a plate of cookies on his desk. “It felt good getting back into my routine.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s funny,” you started. “But it helped me get through my day, knowing that I’ve never hurt you or broke your heart. Besides, you, Charles, and Hank, it seems like I’ve hurt most of the men I’m close to. I never want to hurt any of you like that…”

Erik lifted an eyebrow. He didn’t quite understand the point you were trying to make.

“So promise you won’t fall in love with me okay?” you joked before you left his office.

Something about that made his heart ache. He started to pace in his office.

He hated it. It made no sense. He wasn’t some love sick puppy crazy over her. Hell, he wasn’t even nice to her. Everyone complained that he was too harsh and crass for someone as delicate as her.

He couldn’t love her, but he did.

Erik didn’t want to feel this way and it was apparent that she didn’t want him to feel like this either.

He groaned, and rubbed his forehead. Was he actually considering being with her? An image of y/n popped into his mind of her being his wife.

Unlike those other fools, he would actually be good for her. They would all just give into her puppy dog eyes, Erik could actually take care of her, balance her out.

He gritted his teeth, how long has he felt this way?  
Damn Charles, it all started with him.

…

Despite your objections, Raven managed to convince you to go out with her that evening. You weren’t interested in meeting anyone, but going out to dance and drink sounded like fun. Raven even promised to buy all your drinks for you, which helped make up your mind.

At the club, there was a bunch of people dancing and moving together. You and Raven headed towards the bar first to order a couple of cocktails.

For most of the night, the two of you danced and drank together until some guy caught her fancy. Absentmindedly, you agreed to let her take off with the guy to go have some fun, while you finished your drink.

Once your glass was empty, that was when it finally dawned on you that you let your ride leave without. You started to panic and cry, you were too tipsy to deal with this.

….

Erik’s eyes snapped open as the phone in his room started to ring. Before picking up the receiver, he already knew it was you. You’re the only person he knows that would call him in the middle of the night.

With a loud groan, he sat up and answered, “Hello?”

“Erik, it’s me…” you said. He could tell you were nervous, your voice was a little shaky on the other end. “I’m sorry for calling so late, but Raven left and I have no money… and I really need a ride home.”

“So, you’re telling me that you went out without any money and let your way home leave without you?” Erik shook his head.

“Yes?” you whispered.

“What were you thinking? What if I wasn’t around to help?” he ranted, now standing and looking for the closest pair of shoes to put on.

“I-I…I don’t know,” you confessed.

Erik sighed, “I’ll be there, just give me a moment.”

He didn’t bother getting dressed, he simply grabbed a coat to put with his pajamas before heading out the door to go fetch you.

As he pulled up to the curb, he smiled a little to himself. You went from looking like a frightened kitten back to your bubbly old self just at the sight of him.

You practically sprinted to the passenger side and hopped in.

“Thank you, Erik!” Without thinking, you kissed his cheek. “I was worried, you wouldn’t come.”

“Don’t I always,” he chuckled, as he started driving back towards the school.

“Well, yes,” you said glancing at your hands. “But what about when you get fed up with me and stop coming to my aid?”

Erik could hear the hint of sadness in your voice. “That won’t happen, y/n, ever,” he stated firmly.

“How are you so sure?” You looked at the profile of his face. His expression was so serious as he kept his eyes on the road.

“I love you, so of course I come when you need me,” he confessed, his grip loosening around the steering wheel. “That’s why I worry about you…”

This confession took you by complete surprise. You never pictured yourself with someone like Erik. He was so mature, intelligent, sophisticated.

Finally, arriving at the school, Erik parked the car, then opened the passenger side door helping you out of the car.

Immediately, you wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face in his chest.

“I’m an idiot,” you mumbled.

“You are not,” he chuckled.

“I’m so oblivious.”

Erik stroked the back of your head, “You’re sweet and it’s not like I was being obvious.”

“I’m irresponsible.“

“I enjoy caring for you, even when I act like I don’t,” he reassured you.

Erik cupped your face tilting it up. His thumbs caressing you gently. “I would be lonely and even more boring without you.”


End file.
